Any Other World
by Cassy27
Summary: Morgause and Morgana travel back in time, wanting to eliminate Merlin. Their actions change everything and nothing is what is once was. How can everything be returned to normal again and what is Morgana's part in their new destiny? Set after season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. Which is probably a good thing because the things I would do with...**

**AN: I hope this won't be too confusing. I tried to make the changes of time as clear as possible, but if something still does not make sense, just let me know!**

**Any Other World**

**Chapter 1**

**- Present time -**

Three months.

Three _long_ months.

For Morgana, they had felt like three years. Morgause had been gravely injured during the battle for Camelot, but finally it seemed that she was regaining her strength again. Her skin still looked very pale and her body appeared fragile, but her eyes spoke nothing but fierceness. For a long time, Morgana had thought that Merlin's magic had killer her, but she was stronger again now, more determined to bring about the downfall of Camelot.

Morgana walked through the cold halls of the small castle they were residing in, her long blue coat surrounding her body neatly. She was looking for Morgause, not having seen her the entire day. When entering the main chamber where a wild fire roared in the fire place, she caught her sister staring at a small crystal, one that couldn't be bigger than the seize of a pearl. Its color was very peculiar, a soft red and blue spreading across the smooth surface like thin veins. As Morgana neared, the color suddenly changed and it grew in seize.

"You are here," Morgause said, not looking away from the crystal. She leaned forward, towards the crystal laying on the altar's surface before her, "come closer."

Morgana did as she was asked. She watched as the crystal's color and seize changed once more, but it didn't seem to bother Morgause, only mesmerize her. "What is that?" Morgana asked. Her curiosity rose in her chest and only now did she see the full beauty of the crystal. Her jewelery was nothing compared to this beauty.

"This is magic," Morgause explained, her voice soft and yet, energetic, "_pure_ magic." There was awe in her voice, as if before her lay the most precious and beautiful gift. That might even be the truth, Morgana thought, because this was unlike anything she had ever laid her eyes upon.

"Where did you get this?" Morgana asked. She stood opposite of her sister, her gaze falling upon Morgause's slim figure. She seemed smaller somehow, since the battle. It had demanded so much of her and it still amazed Morgana that her sister still found the strength and courage to continue in her quest. Only now, not only the destruction of Camelot was their goal, as was Merlin's destruction.

That thought still surprised Morgana. She had known that servant for three years, but never had she thought him to be this powerful warlock. How had he kept it a secret was beyond Morgana. One thing was certain, however, and that was that revenge would soon come his way. He would pay for the pain he had put Morgause through.

"It took me very long to find this little miracle," for the first time, Morgause looked up. A large smile filled her face. "It is the key to our plan."

Morgana couldn't hide her confusion. "We have a plan?" She was not aware they had a new plan already.

"Yes," Morgause smiled, "our plan to eliminate Merlin once and for all. He has stopped us too many times, Sister," her smile vanished, her eyes darkening, "now it is our time to stop _him_."

Morgana already liked this plan. She would have had the throne of Camelot hadn't it been for Merlin. He had stopped them, like he had stopped their immortal army and the skeletons they had summoned over a year ago.

"This," Morgause gently picked up the small crystal which seemed to burst with life as soon as it felt the warm, human touch, "will allow us to travel in time."

Morgana could not believe her ears. Not once had she even considered that such a thing like time travel was even possible. Then again, there was still so much she needed to learn about magic, so much Morgause still needed to teach her. Morgana already looked forward to the day where she would possess the same knowledge of her sister.

A warm smile filled her face and she moved to stand closer to Morgause. "How?" she asked.

"When it is used in the right way," Morgause explained, her gaze locking with Morgana's, "it will enable us to go back to when Merlin is only an infant."

"Will we kill him?" Morgana asked. She hated Merlin with all her heart, but the thought of killing a child, even if that child were to be Merlin, that frightened her.

Morgause placed down the crystal. Her hand reached for Morgana and she smiled reassuringly. It seemed she could read her sister's thoughts and doubts. "We will not kill him," she said, "his magic is too powerful to simply eliminate it. Think of the possibilities we'll have once we can harness his powers for our own purposes."

"But changing the past," Morgana breathed, still doubting this plan, "it will change the future. Who knows what the present will be like once we have taken Merlin out of the equation."

"Arthur could be dead," a grin crossed Morgause's face, "Uther might already be dead. Camelot is doomed without its secret protector. We must do this, Sister," Morgause's eyes again spoke nothing but fierceness. "You must trust in me. We will succeed."

Morgana swallowed heavily. This plan was dangerous and could have repercussions beyond their control, but Morgause seemed determined that this could work and so Morgana decided to trust in her. She nodded her head, a smile playing around the edges of her lips.

"We must act quickly," Morgause said, "before the crystal loses power."

-o-o-

-o-o-

**- Many years ago -**

Morgana had not been prepared for a journey into the past. She certainly had not thought it would actually work this swiftly. One moment, she and her sister had been standing in their familiar chamber and the next, Morgause was chanting words in the Ancient Language and they were being transported to a dirty and cold road that seemed to lay in the middle of nowhere.

"It has worked," Morgause sounded triumphant, "but we must hurry."

Morgana followed Morgause who seemed to know exactly where she was heading. Morgana felt oddly excluded. It seemed Morgause had been planning this for weeks, but not once had she mentioned this to her. She could not believe that her sister would not trust her with this information and only one other explanation made sense. Morgause thought Morgana was not strong enough to handle all this. The youngest sister woman was about to say something when they reached a small house and Morgause motioned to make no sound.

Morgana only now recognized the small village named Ealdor. She had been here before, having fought side by side with Merlin. That memory made her feel uncomfortable. She should have already been seeing the signs back then. Will, Merlin's friend, had admitted he had magic, but of course he had been lying to cover for Merlin.

They entered the house, Morgause having used magic to unlock the door, and they found a small kitchen on the other side. It was completely dark inside and Morgana lifted her hand, her eyes shining golden when the words '_thrüy cree_' escaped her lips. Every candle burst alive, casting everything into an orange glow.

"Let's find him," Morgause said and she opened another door that led into a small back chamber. On the right, a rather beautiful young woman lay sleeping. Her black hair fell before her face, but Morgana could easily recognize Hunith's features even though she had only met the woman once. At their left stood a small wooden crib in which a small boy lay sleeping.

Morgana took a step towards the infant Merlin whose eyes fluttered open. Soft sounds escaped his lips and Hunith's body tensed as she was slowly waking up. Morgause acted quickly, however, her hand lifted. "_Slrahy me dormaï_," she said and her eyes became gold.

Hunith relaxed again, being pulled into a deep dream from which she would not wake from for the next few hours. Morgause turned to Morgana who leaned forward and picked up the small Merlin. He could not be older than a few months and it was odd to see him like this, but he already had black hair and bright blue eyes which he would still have all those years later.

Morgana turned to look at her sister, seeing her smile pleasingly. When Morgana moved closer towards her, she couldn't help but notice the dark gaze that crossed her eyes.

"We must go," Morgause simply said. She turned around and walked back outside.

Morgana hurried after her, the little Merlin in her arms. "Are you afraid of him?" she asked. She knew she shouldn't have, but the question had slipped out before she could control herself.

Morgause looked angry. "He is a baby," she hissed, "he is nothing compared to us."

Morgana quickly nodded. "Of course," she said.

-o-o-

The Isle of the Blessed was abandoned. That was how it seemed anyway. As Morgana stepped out of the little boat, the baby Merlin sleeping in her arms, she could feel the magic surrounding this place. The old ruins that covered the island were charged with magic, even the ground beneath her felt powerful. Then again, there were still many Priestess of the Old Religion at this time. Uther had not yet executed them all. The Great Purge had only just begun after all.

"Nimueh?" Morgause called out, her gaze sliding across the altar that stood in the middle of the ruins.

Morgana waited patiently for a few moments, curious to find out what would happen next. As if appeared out of thin air, a young and beautiful woman stood, her long dark hair laying loosely around her shoulders and her blue eyes were the brightest ones Morgana had ever seen.

"We bring a gift," Morgause told Nimueh who looked curious towards the bundle laying in Morgana's arms, "a boy."

Morgana walked forward, allowing Nimueh to take a look at the sleeping child. She immediately noticed Nimueh smiling rather satisfied. "He has magic," Nimueh said, "but why would I care for such a child?" She stepped back again, her attention focused on Morgause once more.

"Because he is powerful," Morgause explained, "he will grow up to be the most powerful warlock to have ever walked on this earth."

Nimueh's gaze darkened as she found those words hard to believe. "And how can you know this? You are not a seer, nor is she." Her eyes fell upon Morgana for the first time as if she only now noticed there was someone else present.

"We know things," Morgana said, her voice cold as she did not like the way Nimueh simply dismissed her, "and we know what must be done."

"You know what Uther Pendragon is currently doing," Morgause said, walking to stand beside her sister, "he is murdering every one of us. This boy has powerful magic, yet in the future, he protects the King and his son Arthur Pendragon."

Nimueh's lips became nothing more than two thin lines. Morgause's words did not seem to please her. "Uther Pendragon will one day pay for what he is doing," Nimueh said, hatred in her voice, "and so will Camelot."

"Then take this boy," Morgana said, extending the child in her arms for Nimueh to take him, "take him and teach him."

Nimueh hesitated another moment, her gaze shifting between the two sisters, but she eventually reached out and took the boy into her own arms. "I will teach him all that I can," she swore, "and he will help us avenge all the victims of Uther's cruelty and hatred."

"Good," Morgause smiled, "very good."

-o-o-

**- Present time -**

-o-o-

Morgana woke suddenly, her breath trapped in her chest. She had dreamed so very strangely, but now that she was awake, she could barely remember what she had been dreaming about. She closed her eyes, trying to remember, but only vague details came to her.

She remembered a blonde woman. A small boy with black hair. And she remembered hatred that was so very present around her. The more she tried to remember, however, the less she could recall. It was as if a cloud of dreams hung before her, but every time she tried to grab it, she only pushed it further away?

"Morgana?" a soft and gently voice asked.

Morgana opened her eyes and smiled when seeing Gwen stand before her bed. Gwen wore a big smile, one she always wore. Her purple dress was one she had only just sewed and Morgana admired that skill of her servant girl. "Good morning, Gwen," she said, her dream already forgotten.

"Have you slept well?" Gwen asked, moving to open the curtains fully. She opened the window, warm morning air filling the chamber.

"Yes," Morgana answered, "I slept wonderfully."

"The King wants to have breakfast with you," Gwen announced, getting Morgana's favorite green dress, "I will help you get dressed."

"Thanks you." Morgana pushed away the covers of her bed, ready for another day at the Royal Court.

**AN: my apologies if the character were OOC. But what does this mean? What has changed and what happened to Merlin? Many, many questions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. Which is probably a good thing because the things I would do with...**

**AN: I already send my apologies to asdf. I am afraid it is such a story...**

**Any Other World**

**Chapter 2**

Merlin stood at the altar of the Isle of the Blessed. His eyes were closed, allowing him to see better into the present and future. He could see the King sitting at the head of a long table, confident and strong. His ward, the Lady Morgana, sat on his left side. She wore a wonderful red dress, as always, and she looked pleased as a warm smile played around the corners of her lips as she listened to the King. Arthur sat on his right side, his thoughts distant as he mindlessly ate drapes.

They were all so very clueless to what was about to happen. Merlin chuckled. The prospect of traveling to Camelot made him feel final. He was about to change everything and no one would be able to stop him. He had been living on the Isle of the Blessed his entire life, having been shielded from the world by Nimueh.

"Are you sure?" A voice suddenly asked.

Merlin did not need to open his eyes to know who it was that now stood behind him. He had been raised by her, taught by her, but now he had surpassed her. She was strong and powerful, but Merlin had long ago surpassed her. He respected her, however, knowing that magic was not all that was required to be a powerful with or sorcerer. You needed to be cunning and smart and Merlin was still learning those tricks.

"It is time," Merlin told Nimueh. He turned around, looking into her bright blue eyes. "You wanted revenge," he said, "that is all you have been talking about while raising me. Revenge and hatred. I am simply doing what you can not."

Nimueh didn't seem pleased with Merlin's words. "You have to be careful," she said.

"Is that concern?" Merlin asked, his eyebrows high.

"No," Nimueh quickly dismissed Merlin's statement. She turned to walk closer to the altar, her fingers sliding across the different artifacts laying scattered across it. "I have no concern for you. I raised you with only one purpose and that was that you would achieve what none of us have been able to do recently."

"Kill the Pendragons," Merlin smiled. He had heard so many stories of the King and none of them were good. They told of cruelty and the many deaths of innocent people. Hundreds of sorcerers and witches have died at his hand, even children were not spared. Merlin knew that he was only alive because Nimueh had protected him his entire life and now he could repay her by giving her what her heart desired the most: the death of the Pendragons.

"Exactly," Nimueh smiled along, "your magic is unique, unlike anything I have seen in my life. You can not fail, Merlin, because you would be a great loss for the magical community."

"I would be a great loss to you," Merlin turned serious.

Nimueh inhaled deeply. She gazed deeply into his eyes and a smile filled her face. "You would be," she admitted reluctantly, "I have known you for you entire life. I have witnessed how you grew up to be a wonderful man and I know you will not disappoint me."

"I won't fail you," he reassured her, "I have never failed before and this time won't be any different. I will kill them and magic will be triumphant."

-o-o-

Arthur's bedchambers were surprisingly clean. Merlin did not know the Prince personally, but he had gazed many times at him by using magic and one thing Merlin had grown certain of: Arthur was not neat at all. Walking around his bedchambers gave Merlin a better opportunity to get to know the Prince better, however. Assassinating him immediately would be so very dull, Merlin had decided. If he were to kill them, he at least wanted them to suffer the way Nimueh had suffered all these years having to watch her people and friends die.

A voice startled Merlin. "Who are you?"

Merlin turned around, finding a young man standing at the entrance of the chamber. His short brown hair matched his brown eyes and Merlin recognized this man as Arthur's personal manservant. Every royal man or woman had someone that was with them almost the entire day and Merlin shuddered at that thought. Spending the entire day with the Prince must feel like a personal hell.

"You are Lancelot," Merlin spoke, "Arthur's personal manservant."

"You know my name," Lancelot said, his body language cautious, "yet I don't know yours. That seems hardly fair."

Merlin smiled. He already liked Lancelot since he appeared to be a reasonable man. "I am Merlin," he introduced himself, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You are not allowed in here," Lancelot said. He opened the door behind him again, motioning for Merlin to leave again. He quickly saw that Merlin had no intention of leaving, and he seemed unsure of how to proceed next. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see where the Prince lives," Merlin explained, "I like to get to know him a little better before I kill him."

Lancelot moved very quickly for a human, Merlin thought amused. The servant jumped to his left and grabbed a dagger that lay on the table. Merlin did not move at all, however, but his eyes flashed golden and Lancelot found himself unable to move.

"That," Merlin said, rolling his eyes, "was not very smart." He took a step closer towards Lancelot, examining him closely. He had met few men in his life since the Isle of the Blessed was a sacred place where few were allowed. He was curious to find what Lancelot would try to do. "I had no intention of harming you. In fact, I like you. You could be so much more than a mere servant."

"It is an honor to serve Arthur," Lancelot hissed through his teeth, clearly not liking Merlin in return, "he is a good man and he will be a great King one day."

"You have the makings of a Knight," Merlin continued talking as if Lancelot had said nothing, "you have the strength and courage. You are not afraid of me which is something I admire and you have the _looks_. The rough edged face that an opponent would grow to fear in time. You could be so much more than being a servant, Lancelot."

"You do not know me at all," Lancelot said, his voice trembling, "I do not want to be a Knight." He tried to move again and pain struck him. He squeezed his eyes shut and it mesmerized Merlin that Lancelot did not even try to scream. The spell he had cast was a powerful one after all.

"Do I detect fear?" Merlin moved closer towards Lancelot who was still unable to move. "Do you fear me now?" There came no response and Merlin took another step towards him. They stood only inches away from each other now and Merlin slowly placed his fingers on Lancelot's temples.

"What are you doing?" Lancelot demanded to know.

"You do fear me," Merlin said, looking directly into Lancelot's eyes, "but there is only one thought on your mind."

"Are you reading my mind?" Lancelot seemed shocked by that fact.

"I see a woman," Merlin grinned, enjoying the power he had over the servant, "a beautiful woman. Guinevere is her name and she is your fiancee. She is kind and you would give your life for her." Merlin dropped his hands back to his side, taking a step back. "I will have to meet her," he said teasingly, "she seems lovely."

"Stay away from her," Lancelot warned him, though his words seemed very empty considering he was powerless. He could not even move, but his fingers clenched even tighter around the dagger which he still held.

"I would have allowed you to live," Merlin sighed, "you are a nice man, but you are also Arthur Pendragon's loyal servant. Had you been his servant, I would have let you go, but you are his _loyal_ servant." Merlin grinned again. "If you think about it," his hand moved towards Lancelot's, taking the dagger from him who could do nothing to stop Merlin, "it is Arthur who is responsible for your death."

Merlin planted the dagger deep into Lancelot's chest whose eyes grew wide with shock. He gasped for breath, but he did not scream. Merlin made sure he couldn't make any sound which would attract the attention of guards.

"I will let Guinevere know that you really did love her," Merlin told the dying Lancelot, "and I will comfort her."

Lancelot fell down, his eyes still wide, but empty now. His heart had stopped beating and Merlin gazed at the lifeless body for a moment. This was the first man he had killed with his bare hands, but he felt nothing. No regret or guilt. If anything, he felt that he made the right decision in killing Lancelot so quickly. He had not suffered...for that long.

Merlin stepped over the body and left Arthur's bedchambers, ready for the next part in his plan.

**AN: The second chapter has ended. How fun it was for me to write Merlin this...evil. He killed Lancelot and he didn't even feel anything about it! Please review :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Merlin. Which is probably a good thing because the things I would do with...**

**AN: NewSlove, noreallyidontcare, JAIMOL, Whirlwind421, BabyGlover, Mistress Helle, Jane Mays and Bob: Thank you so much for your reviews of chapter 2! I hope you will like this chapter as well... :)**

**Any Other World**

**Chapter 3**

Arthur hated the days when nothing happened. All there was to look forward to, was training, but today, even that wasn't the case. His father had requested his presence early in the morning and the entire day had been filled with boring paperwork and councils. Arthur still couldn't believe that one day, he would be in charge of it all. Being a King seemed very boring at this moment.

He turned left and reached his chambers, finding the doors silghtly ajar. It wasn't like Lancelot to leave open his doors. But the servant had a lot on his mind lately, Arthur thought, considering that he was to wed Guinevere in a few days time.

Arthur slowly pushed open the door and entered his chambers, his gaze immediately falling upon the lifeless body laying on his floor. Arthur rushed forward, falling to his knees and pulling Lancelot in his arms. The Prince gasped for breath when seeing the big, red stain on his servant's shirt. Lancelot's eyes were closed, the skin around it bluish and purple. His face was gray and cold. Arthur desperately searched for any sign of life, but he needed to face the truth: Lancelot was dead.

Arthur didn't care about the tears running down his cheeks. He had just lost his servant...his _friend_. Lancelot had been in his life for almost three years now, ever since the young man had come to Camelot to become a Knight. In stead, he had found love with Guinevere and a decent job as the Prince's manservant. And now he lay in Arthur's arms, still and gone. Arthur tried to think of a reason why Lancelot would be dead, but only one thought came to his mind: _this was his fault! _Lancelot had been killed in his chambers so what other reason was there that whoever killed him, was really looking for the Prince?

Arthur sucked in a deep breath. "Guards!" he called out. His voice echoed through the walls and for a short moment, Arthur hoped that Lancelot would open his eyes in response to the noise, but nothing happened. "Guards!" Arthur called out again. Two men came running in, their eyes instantly finding their Prince with his manservant laying in his arms.

"Sound the alarm bells," Arthur ordered them, "seal of the castle! There is an intruder." The guards nodded and ran out of the chambers. Arthur turned back to look at Lancelot, knowing that he needed to let him go. It was hard, however, difficult to lay him back on the cold, stone floor.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, recollecting himself, steadying his breathing. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. After he placed Lancelot's head carefully on the floor, he stood up and swallowed heavily. He would find the man responsible and he _would _kill him. There was no doubt, Arthur swore to himself, that he would kill him.

-o-o-

Gwen sobbed violently, a handkerchief clenched between her small fingers, one that she had without doubt received from Morgana. Her eyes were red and thick and her cheeks were wet with tears. Morgana had her arms around her maiden, her words soft and filled with sorrow. Arthur could only watch them from a distant, unable to enter the actual chamber. He had no idea what he could possibly tell Gwen. She had just lost her fiancee after all.

"My Lord," Leon's voice suddenly sounded. He came to stand next to Arthur, his gaze sad as well. Eveyone had been shocked with Lancelot's death. The servant was a much loved figure in the castle after all. "We have searched throughout the castle," he said, "there is no sign of an intruder."

"We'll find him," Arthur said softly.

Leon only bowed his head and then walked away again, leaving Arthur alone. The Prince sucked in a deep breath and he had finally gathered all his courage to enter the chamber. He pushed open the doors and watched how both Guinevere's and Morgana's gazes fell upon him. Guinevere immediately motioned to stand up in respect, but Arthur held up his hand.

"It's alright," he told her, "I am so sorry, Guinevere."

"Call me Gwen," she sobbed through her tears. It was what she always told the Prince who refused to call her by that name. "And it's not your fault, My Lord," she continued, "you're not to blame."

Arthur pressed his lips together. He couldn't stand her words as they felt like a knife through his heart. Of course he was to blame and Gwen should too. "Lancelot was a good man," he found himself saying, "and whoever killed him, he will be brought to justice."

Gwen nodded slowly, more tears escaping the corners of her eyes and Morgana quickly tightened her grip on her maiden once more. "Shh," Morgana whispered to her, "it's alright."

Arthur couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to assure Gwen that everything would be alright, but he couldn't push back the thought that he was responsible for all this. He wanted to say something, but his throat had become so very dry and so Arthur walked out of the chamber, desperately needing fresh air.

-o-o-

Merlin had taken it all in. The panic, the grief and anger. Everyone around him seemed to feel _something_. Merlin himself, however, could only marvel at the emotions displayed on the various faces surrounding him. He couldn't help but wonder why he felt nothing at all. He had just killed a man, he had caused pain and destruction, but he only felt...an strange emptyness. Like it somehow hadn't mattered what he had done.

His thoughts were driven towards Gwen. He had read Lancelot's mind before he had killed him and he had seen the kindness of this particular woman. He had felt it through the servant, but now Merlin couldn't even remember how that kindness had felt to him. It was like all emotions had been removed from him, from his _soul_.

Merlin continued to walk towards Gwen's house, knowing exactly where to find it as he had read that as well in Lancelot's mind. He found it after a short walk through the streets of Camelot and what he saw was a small, but lovely home. Making sure that no one saw him, Merlin felt his eyes glow golden and the lock sprung open. A smile covered his face, feeling a sense of power flood him.

Entering the little house, Merlin took it all in. The small table in the centre of the room, a vase filled with flowers standing on top of it. In the corner stood a bed that was just large enough for two people and on the other side of the room stood a small cabinet on which stood a bowl filled with water. For Merlin, this was the first time that he had actually seen a _normal_ house since the Isle of the Blessed wasn't exactly a normal enviroment to grow up in.

Behind him, the door suddenlt opened again and an old man entered with white hair and a kind face. There was a slight panic in Merlin's chest. He had not expected anyone to disturbe him now, but he quickly regained control of the situation. "I was looking for Gwen," Merlin said and he nearly chuckled when realizing that he had actually spoken the truth. "I came to see how she is," he told the man, "what has happened to Lancelot..." He sighed deeply.

"I don't believe I have met you before," Gaius said, caution still in his voice. "I am Gaius."

Merlin smiled faintly. "And I am Merlin."

Gaius' eyebrows shot up and Merlin couldn't help but frown. Obviously something had come to Gaius' mind. "Is something wrong?" Merlin couldn't help but ask. If Gaius somehow knew he was lying, then Merlin would have no other choice but to kill this man as well. After all, his mission, his quest, came first and no one was to disturb him.

"Nothing is wrong," Gaius smiled apologetic, "I've just known a boy once," he explained, "his name was Merlin as well."

"What a coincidence," Merlin said. He cared little for Gaius' words now. He simply wanted to leave this house now and he wanted to leave behind this Gaius-person that unerved him somehow. "I shouldn't bother you anymore," Merlin said, "I'm sure you have much to do." He turned around, wanting to leave the little house when Gaius called his name.

"Merlin?" Gaius waited for Merlin to turn around and then he pushed a vase filled with flower off the table. Merlin's instincts kicked in and his eyes flashed golden, freezing the vase mid air. "It is _you_," Gaius exhaled, "my God!"

Merlin let go of his magic and the vase fell to the floor, scattering into pieces. "You tricked me," he spat angrily. He wanted to kill Gaius where he stood, but his words hung in his head. _it is you_. Merlin pushed down his anger and gazed into Gaius' eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Gaius folded his hands before him, swallowing heavily. Merlin could see the hesitation in his eyes. "The boy I once knew," Gaius explained, "whose name was Merlin as well, he had magic like you."

"That means absoluetely nothing," Merlin said.

"Merlin is a very odd name," Gaius said, almost sounding pleased that he had Merlin's attention, "and not many have magic like you have. You didn't cast any spell to stop that vase. Therefore it must be you." Gaius smiled now. "You _are _Merlin, son of Hunith."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Merlin quickly said. He had never heard of a woman named Hunith. "I grew up on the Isle-" He quickly bit his tongue. He should really walk away now, but what Gaius told him, it was compelling and he wanted to know more. What if he truly was this Merlin? What if his mother truly was Hunith? Nimueh had told him he had no one left, that his family was gone. Had she lied?

"Hunith's son was taken," Gaius said, his smile having disappeared, "when he was not even a year old. But here you are standing before me now, and it is a miracle."

"You're mistaken," Merlin decided not to listen to this nonsense, "my family is dead. I have no one." Not wanting to hear another word, Merlin turned around and ran out of the house. His breathing was shallow and uncontroled. He didn't know why he was so worked up. Obviously, Gaius was lying. Nimueh had raised him, cared for him. She would never lie to him.

And yet, Merlin had doubts. He had questions and there was only one way to get answers. He turned into a small ally and made sure no one could see him. Saying a few words in the Ancient Language, he felt himself being pulled away from this place. The magic would take him back the Isle of the Blessed. He had to ask Nimueh and he would find out the truth, one way or an other.

-o-o-

The night had settled, but Morgana couldn't sleep. She could only think of Gwen. Her maiden had been so broken and Morgana could understand as Lancelot had been Gwen's love of her life. They had become inseparable almost three years ago and now she was alone once again. It had all changed so suddenly and Morgana couldn't understand why someone would kill Lancelot! He was a kind man and he certainly didn't deserve to die like that.

_'Morgana..__.'_

Morgana jolted upwards in her bed, her eyes wide. She had definitely heard something. Or perhaps she was simply so tired and had she had started to imagine things?

_'Morgana...'_

She was certain now that someone had called out her name, only it had sounded distant. Morgana stepped out of bed, the cold floor beneath her sending chills down her back. She quickly put on a cloak and stepped into the hallway where torches still burned.

_'Morgana...'_

The King's ward, knowing that she had probably lost her mind, followed the voice and after what could have been an hour of wandering through the halls, she ended up near the dungeons with a torch in her hand. There weren't any guards since the King had placed them at the exits of the castle. He too had been unerved by the events.

Morgana carefully descended the stairs and searched her way through a small hallway that led unto a large cave. She knew exactly where she was and she was fully aware that she wasn't alone anymore. The dungeon where the Dragon was held captive. The mere thought send shivers down her back. "Hello?" she called out.

The Dragon came flying down, its flapping wings large and intimidating. He landed onto a large piece of rock before Morgana who couldn't help but take a step back. This was the first time she actually saw the Dragon and he was definitely bigger than she had imagined.

"Morgana," the Dragon spoke sternly, "finally, you have answered my call."

**AN: Another chapter has ended. I hope it has been enjoyable! I still can't believe I killed of Lancelot though...**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I owe Merlin and I did the most amazing things with the characters! Oh, no, wait...that was all in my dream last night. Nope, I still don't owe Merlin.

AN: I know a long time has passed since I updated this story, but I do have a life outside FF. Well, I try to at least. My exams are killing me and I thought: what better way to release stress than to write fanfiction? So here is the next chapter and a lot will be explained. I hope it isn't too complicated... Thanks to everyone who left me a review!

**Any Other World**

**Chapter 4**

The Isle of the Blessed was peaceful as always. Returning here felt like coming home for Merlin, but he hadn't expected to be back here so soon. What had happened in Camelot had unnerved him, somehow, the words of that old physician had hit a string deep within him that Merlin didn't know he had. For so long he had lived his life knowing that he was right where he should be, which was at Nimueh's side.

He had been raised by her, taught by her. Everything he knew, was her knowledge passed on to him and Merlin was grateful. He had always been obedient, he had done what was expected of him and when Nimueh had first told him that he had to go to Camelot, he had instantly agreed. He had thought that finally, his time had come. Finally, he would get the revenge his people longed for.

He believed he felt content for it, that his destiny in this world was finally starting to take shape. Now that he stood here once again, he wasn't so sure anymore. Doubt filled him, an uneasy feeling that he had never experienced before. To think of it, Merlin realised he never really felt anything in his life before.

Had he truly felt joy once? Happiness? Had he ever been angry? Furious? No, Merlin had just always felt...content. Nothing more or less. He had never really thought anything about it, after all, this was how he had always been. Nimueh had never told him it wasn't natural, she had never once been worried. But killing a man, an innocent man, surely that must trigger something inside one's mind? Merlin couldn't shake lose the feeling that he was wrong. That he was completely and utterly _wrong_.

On the other side of the altar, a woman appeared through a shimmer that slowly dissolved into the air. It only took about five seconds before Nimueh had materialised completely before him. Normally she would greet him with a large smile, but not today. Worry filled her large, unnaturally blue eyes.

"You have returned," she said, her eyes examining Merlin carefully, "is something wrong?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes," he told her, "I am wrong."

A long silence hung between them and Nimueh seemed reluctant to break it. Her otherwise smiling face was now very serious, her worry having turned into confusion. "I don't understand," she admitted, "what has happened?"

"I killed a man," Merlin spoke of it in a matter-of-fact-way, "yet I felt nothing."

He could have sworn that Nimueh turned pale. At least more pale than usual as she always had little colour in his face, except for her blood red lips and brilliant blue eyes. She shifted her weight before taking a step towards her protégé. "You are focused," she said, "you have only one goal. I admire that in you, Merlin, for it makes you strong."

"No," Merlin shook his head, not believing a word she said, "it just makes me cruel." Again, he felt nothing. He didn't even feel shocked for the fact, or sad for the realisation that he was a man children had nightmares of. "I met a man," he continued to speak, not allowing Nimueh to spin another lie for him, "his name is Gaius."

Nothing changed in Nimueh's face. No surprise or shock. She had clearly never heard of the name before.

"He spoke of a boy," Merlin looked straight into her eyes and now there was a change. He could see her suddenly turn cautious, as if she was already preparing herself for his next few words. "The boy was taken from his mother at a very young age and his name, too, was Merlin."

Nimueh said nothing, but her eyes betrayed everything. Merlin's face turned into a sneer. "So it's true," he spat, "I am that boy."

Nimueh inhaled sharply. "What does it matter?" She took a step towards Merlin, but he instantly took a step back. The mere thought of standing close to the woman that had lied to him his entire life was sickening at the moment. "I raised you as my own," Nimueh said, "I protected you, taught you everything I know. I am proud of you, more than you can begin to imagine."

"You lied to me," Merlin hissed, "you said my family was dead. Tell me the truth, Nimueh, for once, tell me the truth."

The Priestess pursed her lips together, contemplating whether or not she would indulge Merlin's wish, but eventually she nodded slowly, her gaze locking with his. "I do not know your mother," she said, "I only know of two women that brought you here."

"Two women?" Merlin found it already heard to follow. Never had he heard of two women. Nimueh had only spoken of how she had found the boy in need of a tutor, a guiding hand.

"I can not be certain," Nimueh continued, "but I believe them to have been sisters. They had magic, the one more powerful than the other, but still. I could sense they were important somehow. The one with the black hair held a bundle." Nimueh sighed as she remembered the day as clearly as it were yesterday. "The blonde sister told me you would one day be the most powerful warlock to have lived and she proved to be right because you stand before me as a great warlock. She also brought me a warning. The reason she had brought me you was because in the future, you would be protecting the Pendragons."

"_Protecting_?" Merlin found the mere idea ridiculous. Why would he protect those that would kill him where he stood should they ever get the chance? Why would he save those that slaughtered a thousand innocent lives, that were still executing those that had magic?

"Yes," Nimueh sighed, "and I could not let that future come to pass. So I took you from the sister with the black hair and I swore I would teach you, raise you to become the man we needed."

"So you don't know who my mother is?" Merlin demanded to know.

"They never told me," Nimueh explained, "but I was curious. I wanted to know who the parents were of such a powerful warlock because I could sense the magic in you, Merlin. I found your mother, but I never discovered who your father was."

"Tell me," Merlin said through gritted teeth, "and no more lies."

"Hunith," the word seemed heavy coming from her lips. It was the same name Gaius, the physician, had been speaking of. So he _had_ told Merlin the truth. "She lives in a small village in Ealdor, Cenred's Kingdom."

"_Hunith_," Merlin breathed. He had thought about his parents for a long time, he had dreamed of learning the truth about them, but never had he actually wondered if he would ever find them. After all, he had Nimueh and that had been enough. Merlin now longed for more. He longed for all the answers to his every question.

"I never spoke to her," Nimueh said, "but I know he is a kind woman. I never understood how she could give birth to a son as powerful as you, because she has not even the faintest trace of magic in her."

"She's _kind_," Merlin repeated, "unlike her son."

Nimueh's eyes widened. "You can be kind," she said, "I have seen it."

"Yet I feel nothing," Merlin said, knowing that the next question wouldn't be answered as easily by Nimueh, "why is that?"

"You're imagining things, Merlin," Nimueh lied smoothly. Anyone else would have believed her for her words were as soft as silk, but Merlin could see straight through her. He could see her manipulations and her twisting truths.

"No," his voice rose in anger, "I murdered a man, one who was to marry a sweet and innocent girl. I ruined one's entire future, I caused pain and destruction. I might not be evil because I didn't feel satisfied about it. In stead, I felt nothing so what does that make me?"

Nimueh slowly walked towards the altar, her hands resting on the smooth, marble surface. As always, there lay a thick book in the middle, accompanied with a ceremonial goblet and dagger. Merlin didn't understand what she was doing, but he waited patiently.

"You are right, Merlin," she almost whispered, "the time for lying is over. You deserve the truth because I trust you. I know that you will still do what is your destiny."

"I don't understand," Merlin frowned, but he joined Nimueh at the altar. Their blue eyes connected and for a second, Merlin felt like he could forgive her anything. He could forgive her all the lies, all the cheating and manipulating. She was the reason he stood there, after all, strong and powerful. He needed to know the truth, however, and he would not leave without having it.

Nimueh took the dagger into her hand and offered it to Merlin who took it with hesitating fingers. He had used it so many times before in his life, the weight of it familiar in his hand. The hilt of it was laced with green and red diamonds and small runes were carved into the sharp blade. It could literally cut through anything.

"Give me your other hand," Nimueh said and Merlin obeyed. The Priestess pushed back his sleeve all the way up to his elbow, and though Merlin was very confused, he watched how her thin finger traced his skin. She stopped near his elbow, her nail almost digging into painful skin.

A scar.

Merlin had noticed it before, but he had never known where it came from. He had just assumed that he had injured himself when he was young, too young to remember. He pulled back his arm and gazed intently at the scar. It was a thin, silver line, barely noticeable, but it had the perfect length to be caused by the ceremonial dagger he was still holding.

"You used magic," Merlin breathed, the pieces of the puzzle starting to fall in place, "you used _blood_ magic." He had known Nimueh practised the darker arts now and again, but she had always warned Merlin of the dangers that lay in them. Blood magic could be very dangerous, lethal if not practised with care and precision. Nimueh was perfectly competent, however. She was still the High Priestess. But had the spell gone wrong, she could have killed herself, she could have killed him.

"I tried to find another way," Nimueh's gaze was fixed on the small scar, "but I found nothing. I did what was right. Yes, the magic is treacherous, but I succeeded and I know that despite your very young age, you would survive the magic."

"What did you do to me?" Merlin could feel his stomach turn. Blood magic was never performed for positive ends and it certainly wasn't performed on young children. Why would Nimueh then risk it? Merlin's head spun with questions.

"I educated you," she said, "taught you how to handle your gifts, how to use them properly. You were a fine student, Merlin. Anything I showed you, you absorbed with ease. I only had to show you once how to perform a spell and you would do it yourself. I felt proud, satisfied as well. The sisters that had brought you to me had not lied. You were everything they promised me you would be!"

Merlin bit down on his lip, knowing that something horrible would happen, that Nimueh would tell him something that could rupture their relationship. He waited patiently, however, taking in every word she said, contemplating it, weighing it for truth or lies.

"And so I started teaching you of Camelot, of its history and its glory," Nimueh's face fell, a shadow crossing it, "I spoke to you of the Great Purge that was happening in the land, of Uther Pendragon that was murdering the likes of our own." A sad smile curved her lips. "You listened to me like I was telling you a bedtime story. You were mesmerized. I continued telling you of the tyrant and I told you of his son, Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin didn't understand what this had to do with his scar or the blood magic that she had performed, but he remained silent and listened to Nimueh's every word.

"You weren't older than six," she continued, "and then your questions began. You asked me of the reason why Uther despised magic. You asked of the Dragon and you asked me why I hated not only the King, but his son as well." Taking back the dagger from Merlin, she placed it besides the ceremonial goblet before opening the magic book and started to shift through the pages.

"While I told you that the Pendragons would ruin their land, ruin magic and continue to kill our people, you began showing..._kindness_." She was searching for something in the book, but she didn't quite find it. "You said the son could not be held responsible for the actions of the father. You were six, Merlin, and you already showed the wisdom of an elder man. I tried to explain, tried to make you understand, but you continued to show mercy. You refused to listen to any of my plans that I had already laid out for you. You refused to shed the blood of someone who had done nothing wrong. You felt angry for Uther, you explained to me how you could see he was a tyrant, that he was cruel and vicious."

Finally, she stopped turning pages in the blood. "You told me," she said softly, "that you would never spill the blood of a man, of a tyrant, because that would only make you a murderer yourself." She turned the book around so that Merlin could read the spell that was written on the page. It was the spell of blood magic. _The_ spell that she had used on him.

Merlin gasped in disbelief. "You..." He tried to make sense of it, tried to understand, but his thoughts were shouting at him, confusing him.

"You had a kind heart, Merlin," Nimueh said, "_too kind_. I did was I had to do. I stripped you of all emotions and then," she connected her gaze with Merlin's, "only then were you finally willing to shed the blood of a man."

AN: Reviews will make me write faster :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own it!

AN: No, I haven't forgotten about this story because here is the next chapter. I know the updates are coming slowly, but they are coming none the less. You're not getting rid of me just yet :) I want to thank you guys for leaving me such kind reviews!

**Any Other World**

**Chapter 5**

"Morgana," the Dragon spoke sternly, "finally, you have answered my call."

Having landed on a large piece of rock in the centre of the cave, the Dragon lowered his head and his big, golden eyes spoke only of fierceness. For a moment, Morgana wanted to turn on her heels and run out of the cave again. Why was she even here? She should be in her bed, or perhaps checking up on Gwen. The poor girl had just lost her husband-to-be and here Morgana was, in a damp cave with a Dragon that could just as easily kill her.

"What do you want?" She made sure her voice was steady, but an unease seeped through it anyway. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, but she refused to show even a faint sign of slight distress. She was a Lady after all, the King's ward, and she did not get frightened easily.

The Dragon chuckled humourlessly. "I had never thought to be speaking to you like this," he said. Morgana could have sworn that he was smiling, but all that she saw, were sharp teeth baring at her.

She narrowed her eyes for a short moment. "What are you talking about?"

The Dragon closed his mouth, his eyes scanning Morgana with care. She felt like he was being examined by it – him, whatever – and her patience was already fading away. She wasn't used to waiting. As the King's ward, she got what she wanted, whenever she wanted it. This was the Dragon, however, and Morgana bit back all her questions. She better not defied him.

"Things have changed, Morgana," the Dragon said, inclining his head.

Morgana frowned. The Dragon's words were mysterious, ominous at the same time. It suddenly dawned to her that she might not even get a proper answer from the beast. After all, Dragon's are – were, since Uther had them all killed except for this one – creatures of magic. They could twist words, manipulate them. Morgana knew she could not trust him, but she was very curious to find out what he wanted of her.

"How?" She asked, lifting her hot burning torch a little higher in the hopes to get a better view of the Dragon's features. It had barely any effect. The cave was too large to be properly illuminated by one single flame. "Nothing has changed, but for the death of Prince Arthur's manservant." She barely even knew why she was telling him this. It was ridiculous to think that something significant had changed. Camelot was at peace for the moment, Uther hadn't even executed someone in the past two weeks which was a new record. There were no threats, no disasters, _nothing_ _at all_.

"Exactly," the Dragon stated as if it were a mere fact. Morgana disliked his tone. Lancelot had been a good man, he had not deserved to die like, to die so young. The Dragon spoke as if he was meaningless, unimportant. "none of this makes sense, but no one sees it, understand it, but me."

Morgana pressed her lips together for a short moment. "Arthur will find the man responsible," she hissed, "and he will be punished for his crimes."

"That does not matter," the Dragon shifted his weight, leaning a little closer to Morgana who instinctively took a step back. "The servant's death should never have happened in the first place, like you should not even be here."

"You called to me," Morgana argued.

"Because," he said slowly, "you are our only hope." He lifted his head, his gaze now looking down at Morgana and it turned dark, almost malicious. Morgana suddenly felt herself to be small – _really_ _small_ – compared to the Dragon. "The past has been altered and so our present is now different. Nothing is as it should be."

Morgana tried to make sense out of the words, but it was complicated. Couldn't the Dragon just tell her plainly? 'This happened and now that needs to be done about it.' Then again, why would Morgana even help the Dragon? He was chained down here for a reason. Surely he couldn't be trusted. Hell, why was she even still down here? The Dragon had called to her, she had come, but all that she was being fed, were cryptic tales.

"Changed?" Morgana's mind was racing, to find any sign of something that had been odd, but everything was normal. Except for Lancelot's death of course. "_Nothing_ has changed," she concluded, "you are mistaken."

The Dragon laughed. "It surprises me that you do not realise," he said, "you have magic after all and I know that it was you..." He trailed off, never finishing his sentence. Morgana would have asked for more information, but his words had hit her like a slap in her face. Never had she told anyone this, not even Gwen who she trusted with her life. She didn't even consider herself _magical_. She had dreams sometimes, more nightmares, that came true. But she had never actually performed a spell or enchantment. She wouldn't even dare with magic being outlawed in the land. Uther would have her killed should he know this.

"Don't worry, Morgana," the Dragon had seen her distress, her sudden paleness, "you can use your magic for a good purpose this time."

Morgana swallowed heavily, trying to regain her composure. Her fingers clenched around the base of the torch and she pursed her lips together. Her distress was changing into something else, something stronger. Anger? She couldn't quiet place the feeling, but it was not pleasant at all. And why would the Dragon even say she could use it for a good purpose? She had never even thought about trying to use her magic for evil ends! Had he so little faith in her? He didn't even _know_ her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Morgana said, no longer feeling intimidated. The Dragon was chained while she was free to walk out of the cave at any moment. She had nothing to fear really, though she reminded herself to be careful. Who knew what Dragons were capable of.

"The man who murdered the servant -"

"Lancelot," Morgana corrected. She detested the Dragon speaking of a servant. Lancelot had been more than that. He had been their friend, their loyal ally. Never had he left Arthur's side, not during battles or when they were attacked by monsters. He deserved to be called by his name at least.

"_Lancelot_," the Dragon repeated, "was murdered by a man named Merlin."

That name vaguely alarmed Morgana like the name alone made her feel hateful, and scared as well. Why would she feel this? It was just a name and she didn't even know this man. _Merlin_. But she did know him. She realised she had dreamed of him before. It had been a strange dream and she could barely remember any details. She had seen a woman with blonde hair whose name she couldn't recall, but there had been a boy as well. A small child with big, blue eyes and black hair, much like her own. His name had been Merlin.

This couldn't be a coincidence. Magic was working here and Morgana tried to make herself understand. Had it been one of her prophesying dreams? Something that was yet to come? But Merlin had only been a baby, he couldn't have killed Lancelot. And why had she initially felt hatred and fear when hearing the name? No, none of this made sense.

"I see you recognize the name," the Dragon said, "as you should. Everyone should know the name, but they have all forgotten. No one has met him after all. Merlin was never supposed to be raised by the Priestess of the Old Religion. He was to grow up in his little home town, under the watchful eye of his mother. In stead, he was taken away from her and now all has changed."

"You keep saying that," Morgana said, relieved that her voice sounded steady.

"You must undo what has been done."

He said it like it was nothing, as if it was supposed to mean something to Morgana. Should she know now what she needed to do? Should her course of action be clear because it wasn't. Not even the slightest. She only knew now that Lancelot's murderer was a man named Merlin and that she should tell Arthur immediately. It would make finding him a lot easier. Only then did she remember the small detail the Dragon had told her. _Merlin_ had been raised by a Priestess of the Old Religion. That meant he must have magic.

"You, Morgana," the Dragon said when Morgana didn't say anything, "must find Merlin and kill him."

_What_? Killing a man, even one she despised and hated for what he had done to Gwen's fiancée, was not something she wanted to do. She had never killed anyone or even _anything_. She hated it when Arthur went hunting! How could the Dragon even suggest this? It was not honourable, let alone possible. She was a Lady and – yes, she was trained with a sword – but she could never kill a man!

"I will tell Arthur all this -"

"No," the Dragon shook its large head, his eyes wide and stern, "_you_ must kill him for the spell to break."

The longer she listened to the Dragon, the more she was starting to believe that nothing he said made sense. Perhaps she was really dreaming. She even hoped she was dreaming this, that she actually lay safely in her bed. "You never spoke of a spell," she said.

The Dragon sighed with impatience. "It is not so much a spell having been cast," he tried to explain, "but Merlin _is_ the spell. He is what keeps the change going, what makes everything different from what should be. If he dies by your hand, then all will return to normal."

"Why by _my_ hand?" Morgana demanded to know.

"Because you are the one who started it all," the Dragon said.

-o-o-

Merlin wanted to be furious, he wanted to scream and yell. He wanted Nimueh to undo what magic she had used on him. He wanted her to pay for what she had done to him. What had given her the right to shape his life like this? All could have been so different, _he_ could have been so different.

She held the answers, however, a million answers Merlin craved for. Pushing down all his hatred (an emotion he apparently was capable of feeling), he focused on getting what he wanted. "My mother," he spoke in a low hiss, "where does she live?"

Nimueh eyed him carefully. She seemed unsure of what to say, but Merlin would not tolerate another lie. "In a small village," she eventually said, "Ealdor. It lays near the border of Cenred's Kingdom. You will find her there."

Merlin wasn't sure what he should feel now. More than anything did he want to see her, see the woman who had loved him since he was born. But the idea of talking to her, it sent chills down his back. So much could go wrong and Merlin didn't now want to be disappointed. What if his mother was not who he had imagined? What if she was a little old woman who didn't care for anything.

"You do not have to go, Merlin," Nimueh said, "you can stay here, regain your strength and focus on your destiny."

"My _destiny_," Merlin scoffed, "I'll chose my own destiny."

"The Pendragons will never stop executing our kin," Nimueh said, her eyes wide. She always look tall when speaking of the King and his son, like she could eliminate them with her words alone. Yet she never did, she relied on Merlin to do the dirty work.

Merlin said nothing to her comment. He stepped away from the altar, feeling her eyes on his back, but he did not look back. He knew what he would find her eyes. Disappointment and anger. She had believed the moment of the Pendragon's demise was within her reach, but Merlin would not grant it to her.

He closed his eyes and with a flash of gold within in his eyes, he felt himself disappear from the Isle of the Blessed. He knew Cenred's Kingdom, though he had never been there. Nimueh had taught him using maps and she had spoken of Cenred with a poisonous tone. No one seemed to like the cruel King, but he was nothing compared to the cruelty of Uther.

When Merlin opened his eyes again, he found himself standing near the border of a small village. He saw small houses packed together. Animals were walking freely through the muddy streets and children played happily. Their cheers made Merlin smile. He had never lived through a normal, or even happy, childhood. Whenever he had dreamt of growing up under his mother's care, he had imagined a place like this.

This was perfect.

And Merlin began to walk forward, his smile never leaving his lips. He was ready to finally meet his mother.

-o-o-

**AN: Again, sorry for the very late update! My exams are finished so I hope to update regurlary now. Thanks for having read this! Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own it!

AN: I want to thank those that left me a review, that alerted this story and who faved it. Now that the summer holidays have begun, I hope I'll be able to write the chapters much quicker. On to the next part... Enjoy! (Any and all mistakes are completely my own)

To Brooke C: Arthur is going to be more involved in the future, in fact a part of this chapter is in his POV ;)

**Any Other World**

**Chapter 6**

Morgana found herself standing motionless before her window. She gazed outside, but saw nothing. She knew there were people below her, working, walking and talking, but they weren't even in focus when she tried to recognize some faces. Who she did see, however, was Gwen. But not even her maid held the King's ward attention for very long.

It was the words spoken by the Dragon that kept her mind busy. She still felt weary when thinking about them. Lancelot had been killed by a man, a warlock named Merlin and she was supposed to kill him? Morgana felt her heart skip a beat when just thinking of the event. Could she really kill a man, even one who proved to be so evil as this _Merlin_? The Dragon had been very evasive when Morgana had asked him more question and she hated him for it. He couldn't go around telling her she was somehow responsible for this mess only to ignore any further question. That was plain cruel of him.

A knock on her door made her spin around and she called "enter". It was her step-brother who came walking in. Arthur looked like he was in need of a good night's rest, but that wasn't to happen for the next few weeks at least. His eyes appeared small, dark circles underneath it. He was suffering from Lancelot's death and Morgana couldn't blame him. If anything, she was a little surprised that Arthur even showed he was so shaken by the entire event.

She wanted to throw him a reassuring smile, but decided against it when she realized it would never be convincing. "You don't look very well," she said, "you should rest for a while."

Arthur shook his head as walked closer towards her. "I'll be fine," he smiled faintly and Morgana knew that was the kind of smile she would have produced, "if I can find the man responsible for this, then I'll rest."

Morgana pressed her lips together. She knew who was responsible, but how could she tell Arthur? Explaining how she came by this knowledge wouldn't be easy, and she certainly couldn't tell she had gotten the information from the Dragon. Before she made up her mind, however, Arthur began speaking again.

"It's doesn't make any sense," he told her, "why would someone kill Lancelot? To hurt me, but then why disappear instantly after the attack?" Arthur began pacing up and down the chamber, completely absorbed in his own thoughts and Morgana only listened carefully. "He has proven to be an enemy of Camelot, but why act sneaky and kill a _servant_. But Lancelot was more than that, everyone in this castle knows Lancelot is my friend. Is it someone who works here then? Has someone been paid to give information about us?"

Morgana had to stop him there. Those thoughts were too terrifying to the King's ward. "I know who did it," she blurted out, feeling a pressure lift from her shoulders when having spoken those words, "I asked around. I wanted to help in any way I could and someone..." she prayed that her lies were believable, "told me it was a young man whose name is Merlin."

A hiss escaped Arthur's lips. "_Merlin_." His gaze shifted for nothing more than a second, but Morgana had seen it, though she didn't know the meaning of it. "Merlin," Arthur repeated.

"Do you know him?" Morgana asked.

The Prince opened his lips, ready to say something, but then shut his mouth again and shook his head. "No," he said slowly, "I don't think so, but that name – Merlin – it sounds strangely familiar."

Morgana only watched him with care, but then shrugged off the feeling of panic. Arthur recognizing the name meant nothing and it certainly didn't mean he would discover her secret; that she had spoken with the Dragon and learned this information through him.

"You have to find him," she said, "Arthur, _we_ have to find this Merlin."

"I know, Morgana," the Prince looked at her directly, determination in his eyes, "and I will bring him to justice. He will pay for what he did. This is too dangerous for you, however, and I ask you to stay here. Please, Morgana, promise me you'll stay here where it's safe."

Morgana cocked her head slightly to the left, disobedient. "If you are leaving Camelot to search for Merlin, then I'm coming with you. I think it has been proven that even inside the castle, no one is safe."

For a moment, Arthur's eyes narrowed, but he nodded his head once. "Alright," he said, "but on one condition."

Morgana's eyes brightened. "Yes?"

"You listen to _me_," Arthur said sternly, "you follow _my_ orders and when I tell you to run or hide, you do so. Don't try and be a hero, Morgana, because I refuse to lose you as well."

Morgana nodded curtly. "Of course," she promised, "thanks for allowing me to come with you."

"As if you would have stayed if I said no," Arthur snorted, "but how you will tell my father, that's your business. I'm sure that convincing him will be rather difficult."

-o-o-

Arthur, when he had just been a boy, had sworn to himself never to be jealous of Morgana. Back then, this had proven to be easy. He was a boy while she was a girl. Therefore, Arthur had been permitted many things. He had been allowed to go hunting with the Knights while his step-sister was to learn how to sew. He had been allowed to go to the tavern when not even being fourteen years old (not that he was allowed any ale), but Morgana was to stay inside her chambers.

With the passing years, much had changed and Arthur began to find himself jealous of Morgana many times. She had learned much, you see, and she was a smart woman. Women were awed by her beautiful appearance and men bowed more deeply when they bowed before the King's ward. That's not what Arthur had grown jealous of, however, her skill of manipulating and getting her way was what he coveted most.

More specifically, how she could get her way with Uther. For years, Arthur had thought to be free, to make his own decisions and choose his own path, but now that he was older and (as he believed) wiser, he knew that his father had controlled him more than he had ever been able to control Morgana.

And that was how the King's ward now rode beside him on her pretty, white horse. She hadn't even been with the King for more than five minutes when she had left Uther's bed chambers, smiling broadly and announcing to Arthur that she was allowed to join him on _a hunt_. That's what the Court thought step-brother and step-sister were doing; hunting. There was not a chance in a thousand years they would have allowed them to go and search for the murderer of a servant.

Sure, they all mourned the passing of Lancelot, but the safety of the Crown Prince and the King's ward always came first. And so Arthur, Morgana and two knights named Leon and Bedivere were on their horses, _hunting_.

But Leon and Bedivere were Arthur's most trusted Knights and they would protect their Lord and Lady with their lives. Finding Merlin was their priority now, but only now did Arthur think of a major flaw in their plan. Where were they supposed to begin their search? One thing was certain; Merlin was a sorcerer and so he wouldn't be easily found.

Leon seemed to have been reading his mind. "Where exactly are we going, Sire?"

Before Arthur could speak, Morgana moved her horse forward until she rode side by side with Arthur. "If he is a sorcerer," she said, "then there is but one place we can begin our search, and that's where we'll find another witch or sorcerer who might be able to give us more information."

Arthur looked at Morgana with wide eyes. Why would she know of such a place and more importantly, why had she never told anyone this before? If there really is a place where witches and sorcerers dwell, then Arthur would have to eliminate those who – _oh_! Morgana had never been a supporter of Uther's eradication of magic. She claimed too many innocent lives were lost for futile reasons. "And where is this place?"

There was a slight hesitance in her eyes, an unwillingness to betray to location of this place, but she had no other choice. "It's called the Isle of the Blessed," she informed them, "it's a place of magic and may I point out that we aren't there for any unnecessary bloodshed. Finding Merlin is our only quest here."

"But they have magic-" Arthur wanted to protest, but Morgana interrupted him immediately.

"Which does not matter," she argued, "magic doesn't make them necessarily evil, Arthur, only different. Try and be at least a little open minded when it comes to the case of magic or you will end up like your father."

Arthur held back a sneer, but he had to say something because her words were obviously _not_ a compliment. "And how will I end up then?"

"A cruel and cold tyrant," Morgana said plainly before making her horse shoot forward. She raced away from Arthur and the two accompanying Knights and Arthur could only watch her distance herself from them. He wanted to say something else, but he come up with nothing, because a little voice in the back of his head whispered to him that she was actually right.

-o-o-

Merlin's eyes fell upon many men and children, but he barely paid them any attention. It was the women he sought out, but instinctively, he knew they were not _her_. How he did not know, but he expected to feel _something_ when he would find his mother. Perhaps a faint sting of recognition? Perhaps he would find himself in her features?

But when he did find her, he didn't know because he looked like her because that wasn't the case. He also didn't feel any sort of recognition, but what he felt was more like a pull. When he saw her, gravity tried to bring him down more fiercely and it tried to drag him towards her. It was the strangest sensation Merlin had ever experienced and he knew it was his magic working inside of him.

Slowly and very deliberately, he walked towards her until finally, she turned to look at him as well. She frowned slightly and her forehead wrinkled. She wasn't the prettiest woman Merlin had ever seen, but she had a natural appearance, warm and kind eyes and a soft face.

When reaching her, Merlin felt himself smile. "Hello," he said, "you are Hunith."

The woman nodded, rubbing her hands clean against her apron since she had been working in her small vegetable garden. She smiled back at him and Merlin knew she didn't recognize him. He had anticipated this, because he knew Hunith had no magic inside of her at all. Nimueh had told him this.

"Yes, I am Hunith," she said when Merlin remained strangely quiet, "can I help you with something?" Even her words were kind and soft.

Merlin knew she would have been a good mother then, just by judging her words. She would have caring and loving. Nimueh had raised him as well as she could, but she wasn't his mother. No, Merlin felt that his life would have been so much _easier_ had he been raised by Hunith.

"I have thought much about you," Merlin told her, unsure of what her reaction would be. It wasn't an every day event that a lost son returned home. "I imagined you would be...a lot like this actually."

Hunith seemed confused by Merlin's words, but she remained silent and listened to the boy.

"Hunith," he continued, "my name is Merlin and I am your son."

Hunith's eyes darkened for a moment and Merlin knew she was trying to find the truth or lies in his words. Her gaze fell across his every feature and she looked intensely at him. Merlin threw her his warmest and most kind smile, but inside he felt deeply troubled. Tears appeared in the corners of his mother's eyes and she fell forward into the arms of her long lost son.

"Of course it is you," she cried, "oh, Merlin, my sweet boy. You have finally returned home!"

Merlin nodded while burying his head in his mother's hair. "You recognized me," he said. He tried to find any hint of happiness, or perhaps fear for disappointing his mother, but all that he felt was that familiar emptiness. Couldn't he really feel anything when meeting his mother for the first time?

Hunith let go of him and gazed into his eyes. "When you were a small baby, you barely cried," she whispered while her hand found its way to Merlin's cheek, "and whenever you needed something, milk or just a little attention, you would gently stroke my mind with your magic. I knew then already how powerful and wonderful you would be one day."

Merlin listened to her every word, mesmerized by the tale of the years he could not remember anymore.

"I feel your magic again now," she told him, "and now that I look at you, I can see you have inherited much from your father."

Merlin's eyes widened. Nimueh had never known who his father was and this was the last secret Merlin wanted to uncover, needed to uncover in order to find out who he truly is. "My father?"

Hunith nodded, tears rolling down her face. "I'll tell you all about him if you like," she smiled, "come inside with me. Oh, Merlin, I am so relieved to find you standing before me, alive and well."

"It's is good to finally see you, mother," Merlin said, "to know that you are everything I thought you would be."

"Come on," Hunith took Merlin's hand into her own and led him inside of her little house. They had, after all, so much to talk about.

**AN: I know, not much happened, but Arthur and Morgana are heading to the Isle of the Blessed and Merlin met his mommy dearest :) Much is still to happen and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own it!

AN: The next chapter... If you want to know what happens next, read on and find out!Thanks for the reviews!

**Any Other World**

**Chapter 7**

For a moment, Merlin was shrouded in a thick mist. He saw nothing, but he hadn't suspected anything different. This form of travelling was one he had grown used to since a long time. He had mastered this magic on the young age of ten years old, but he never been allowed by Nimueh to travel off of the Isle of the Blessed. Lately, he seemed to be travelling all around Camelot and even to Cendred' Kingdom.

But now, he was returning to Isle after having met his mother. It had been a glorious event for Hunith, but all while Merlin had listening to her tale, he found his thoughts were otherwise occupied. That was why he was back because he needed Nimueh to undo the blood magic she had placed on him when he'd been a small boy.

The thick fog disappeared and a new surrounding started to take shape. First, everything was blurry and out of focus, but soon Merlin began to see sharply and the marble altar loomed up before him. It was completely abandoned.

"Nimueh?" He waited for her arrival since he knew she had felt his presence. Not a second later, the dark-haired woman stepped into view. She wore no smile. Her lips were pressed together into a thin, red line and her eyes stood wide, examining Merlin with care.

Merlin remained silent.

"You have met her," Nimueh said in a matter-of-fact-way, "I assume it went well?"

He waited for her to step forward and she did, only coming to a halt when standing before the altar. Merlin looked into her eyes, his gaze dark. "Undo it," he commanded, "undo the magic you placed upon me."

"You want your emotions back?" Nimueh asked, not fazed by what Merlin was asking her to do. A faint smirk curved up the edges of her lips, turning her from a powerful Priestess into a devious sorceress.

Merlin nodded once. "I felt nothing, Nimueh," he said, "I met my mother and I could see every emotion displayed on her face and in her eyes, but I felt _nothing_. I want to know what it is like to _speak_ with my mother. I want to know how it _feels_ to be around her."

Nimueh cocked her head to the side. "But everything that you are," she said softly and yet powerful at the same time, "it is because you feel so little. You're powerful, Merlin, and experiencing emotions will make you weak. They restrain you and cripple you."

Merlin's hands folded into two strong fists. "You can not know that," he hissed, "you can not decide who I am. Undo the magic, _now_."

Nimueh contemplated his words and Merlin grew impatient and annoyed. His request wasn't a difficult one. In fact, it was very easy. Reversing the blood magic was tricky, yes, but he was convinced that Nimueh could do it effortless.

Her smirk grew, making Merlin suddenly suspicious. "I will undo the magic," she said, "on one condition. You must swear to me, in the Ancient Language, that you will still fulfil your destiny. You must swear to kill the Pendragons and anyone who stands in our way of eliminating them."

Merlin thought about her words. Oaths in the Ancient Language were very tricky and not obeying them could cause a certain death. Was he truly willing to promise her this because once he did, there would be no way back. But this was about his mother as well. Making the oath meant he could meet her again and this time, he'd experience all the emotions.

"I swear to kill Uther Pendragon and his son, the Prince Arthur," Merlin said, "I swear to kill those that oppose us and I swear not to rest before this is achieved. _Dynga hon atat_."

With those words, Nimueh stepped around the altar and took Merlin's hands into her own. Her smirk had disappeared and she looked in all seriousness at Merlin. "Close your eyes," she said, "and be aware that this will hurt." Merlin did as she asked and felt a sting in the palm of his hand. Blood quickly oozed from the wound, but Merlin kept his eyes shut.

Soon, he would released from the blood magic and he would feel what it was like to experience a dozen different emotions. Soon, he would no longer feel empty inside.

-o-o-

Arthur found himself standing at the edge of an ominous-looking lake. Every fibre of his being shouted at him to turn around and walk away, but Arthur was too stubborn. They had come this far, turning back would be idiotic. Across the water, answers were to be found and Arthur needed those.

Finding Merlin was all that lay on his mind. He didn't seek revenge, but justice. He was sure, however, that Morgana would disagree with him, but she seemed as determined to find Merlin than he was. It was a side of Morgana that Arthur had never before seen.

"How will we cross it?" Arthur thought aloud.

Morgana looked sideways and glared at Arthur. "How else do you cross water, Arthur," she said, "truly, the answer is quite simple."

Arthur rolled his eyes at her. "Do you _see_ a boat?"

Morgana followed his gaze towards the water. It was completely empty and the water deadly still. It didn't even make a murmuring sound. In the middle of the large lake, an Isle stood out, proud and almost ominous. Arthur barely knew anything about magic, but he knew that place was filled with it, _drenched_ with it.

"There must be some way," Morgana uttered and she stepped forward, her toes almost touching the water. Arthur wanted to pull her back, but the most curious thing happened then. The water rippled and before them, a small, wooden boat rose. Even as it came from underneath the surface of the water, it was completely dry.

Morgana turned her head and threw Arthur her famous victorious smile. "What are you waiting for?" She lifted her skirts from which the edges were already black with dirt and wet. Elegantly as ever, she stepped into the boat, only to come to the conclusion that there was only room for one other person.

Arthur instantly moved forward. "I'll go." Following Morgana's example, he threaded carefully towards the water and without touching the liquid, he stepped inside.

"Sire," Leon protested, "My Lady! This is dangerous."

Morgana threw her hair over her shoulder. "We'll be fine, Sir Leon," she said strongly, "perhaps once we are across the lake, the boat will come back for you."

"_Come back for us_?" Sir Bedivere looked flabbergast.

Morgana nodded. "This is the work of magic. Who can tell what will happen next?" And with those words, the boat started moving away from the shore and towards the Isle in the middle.

Arthur kept looking back between the ruined castle approaching them slowly and the two abandoned Knights. They were being foolish, Arthur was certain of it, but there truly had no other choice. Still, they were heading towards the one place where Arthur would never feel safe. He found comfort in the fact that Morgana was with him, however she seemed strangely at ease.

Was she not even a little concerned? Scared? Arthur swallowed heavily. He didn't know what he would find on that Isle, but he knew it wouldn't be anything pleasant.

-o-o-

Nimueh watched how Merlin disappeared from before her in a whirlwind. It had such a force that she needed to take a step back and shield her eyes. Merlin was going back to his mother, this time open to all emotions that could rush over him. She had been unwilling at first to undo the blood magic, but she was sure she could only benefit from this situation.

For one, Merlin had sworn to her in the Ancient Language that he would still kill Uther and his son for her. Even if he would no longer want to cause any bloodshed, he was obligated now and if he refused...let's just say he just shouldn't.

And those emotions. Nimueh smiled. For so many years, Merlin had gone without them and now he was to be overwhelmed by the power happiness, anger, even fear. It would not take long before he'd come back and beg her to remove them again.

She was ripped from her thoughts by a tingling in the tips of her fingers. Someone was approaching the Isle of the Blessed and it made Nimueh frown. Not many attempted to come her, not even the most powerful witches or sorcerers. This place was Holy to the Old Religion and no one simply came busting in.

Closing her eyes, she tried to sense who it might be, but whoever was coming, they were completely unfamiliar. '_They'_ because two persons were coming. A woman, Nimueh could feel, and a man. Soon, they would reach the Isle and head towards the Altar. Everyone was drawn to the centre of the Isle because this was were the magic was the strongest. And so Nimueh stepped back into the shadows, patiently awaiting to see who would appear before her.

This, however, _this_ she had not expected.

-o-o-

Arthur watched how Morgana strode purposely across the Isle. For a moment, Arthur thought that she knew where she was going, but that was ridiculous of course. Morgana had never been here before and so she couldn't know her way around.

"Where are you going?" Arthur wanted to know.

Morgana looked over her shoulder when answering. "I can feel it is this way."

Arthur frowned. Sure, Morgana always had a strong sense of direction, but this was strange, even for her standards. How could one feel that this was the right way? Arthur exhaled deeply, steadying himself because he knew the importance of staying calm. He had to be ready to fight at any given moment.

"Morgana," he almost hissed, "slow down."

Morgana continued her quick pace and Arthur could only follow behind, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He was prepared to draw it and defend himself and his step-sister. He had no idea where she was leading them, and all that he could see was rubble. This place had once been very beautiful, but now it was abandoned and ruined.

"Look," Morgana said, pointing forward and Arthur instantly saw what Morgana saw.

Before them, the grass was more green than Arthur had ever seen. The sky above them was unnaturally blue and in the centre of the open space, stood a marble altar. Upon the smooth surface, Arthur saw, lay a thick book. It was one of magic, that much he was aware of. Besides the book lay a dagger and a ceremonial cup of which the edges looked red.

_Blood._ Arthur had seen it enough times before the recognize the substance from this distance. Slowly, he approached the altar, but he halted when a fair-skinned woman appeared. She had long, dark brown hair and blue eyes, almost the same bright blue as the sky above them.

A devilish smile filled her face. "Well, well," she said eerily soft, "what a surprise." Her eyes moved away from Arthur towards Morgana and her gaze changed into a darker shade. Arthur wasn't sure what it meant, but the woman didn't seem very pleased to see Morgana.

He wanted to direct the woman's attention away from Morgana. "We have come to seek someone," Arthur said, "my name is Arthur Pendragon."

"Oh, I know who you are," the woman said, "and I know who it is you seek."

Arthur swallowed heavily. He did not like this woman at all and he told himself because that he wasn't afraid of her. He was lying to himself, though, but Arthur pushed that thought aside. "Who are you?" He demanded to know.

"My name is Nimueh," she introduced herself, "and you seek Merlin."

Morgana, who was strangely quiet behind Arthur, now stepped forward until she stood side by side with him. "Can you tell us where to find him?"

Nimueh walked closer to the altar, her hand finding its way towards the cup. Arthur tensed at her movements. "Why do you search for him?" She lifted her gaze back to meet Arthur's. "For revenge? He did murder your manservant, did he not?"

Slowly, Arthur nodded. "Yes," he admitted reluctantly.

"Now tell me," Nimueh seemed to enjoy the situation, "what would you do to him?"

Her question was important and Arthur didn't know what to answer. The truth wouldn't please her, that he could see in her eyes, but lying might not be the best option either. There was a little voice in the back of his head that told him Nimueh could see straight through his words. He looked to his right where Morgana stood, hoping she would know what to do.

"You won't help us, will you," Arthur said, turning back to look at Nimueh.

The witch chuckled. "I will actually," she said, "if you want him, Arthur Pendragon, I will gladly give you Merlin." She closed her eyes. "_Emrys, chyw'm a. Date awren_."

Arthur expected lightening, thunder, a rumbling earth beneath him when Nimueh had spoken those words, but nothing happened. Not even the wind changed direction and the sky above them turned into a different colour. Nothing at all happened. He even began to doubt if Nimueh's magic had worked at all.

She opened her eyes again and looked towards the Prince and the King's ward. "Merlin is coming," she announced, "as you wished for."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
>Just to make some things clear: <strong>_Dynga hon atat_; "I swear this to you."  
><em>Emrys, chyw'm a. Date awren; "Merlin, hear me. Come to me."<br>_**This is just to avoid any confusion :)**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own it!

AN: (Any and all mistakes are mine) The next chapter... It's quiet long, for my standards at least. Enjoy!

**Any Other World**

**Chapter 8**

Since he had regained his emotions, Merlin had felt numb. This was not what he had expected and he hoped it was a simple effect of the magic having been removed. Perhaps he needed some time to adjust, for the emotions to return to him? Or perhaps this was what he was supposed to feel? He did not know how one experienced emotions since he had been empty of them since he had been a small boy.

So here he stood at the edge of the village Ealdor. He wasn't sure why he didn't just return to his mother. He knew she was inside her little house and that she would be happy to see him again so soon. Merlin forced himself to admit that he felt frightened. With his emotions returned, he had no idea what he would feel if he was to see her again.

_He felt frightened_. A rush of power coursed through his body. Fear was something he had never experienced before which meant that he had changed. He had now emotions inside of him which were brand new. It was an encouraging idea and it gave him strength. If he could feel fear, then he could feel love as well. Joy and happiness and...concern, panic and...pain. Hurt. Those emotions were a part of life as well now. Merlin wasn't particularly looking forward to feeling them, but at least he _could_ feel them.

Just as he was about to step back into the boundaries of the village, he felt a voice stroke his mind ever so gently. '_Emrys, chyw'm a. Date awren.'_ Nimueh was speaking to him using magic and he couldn't resist her call. She wanted him to return to the Isle of the Blessed instantly and Merlin felt torn.

He _had_ to go, but he also wanted to stay very much. His mother was so close to him, her love which he could finally experience to its full extent. He closed his eyes, however, swearing to himself that he would come back here as soon as possible. With some words from the Ancient Language, he disappeared from this place, knowing exactly where he would reappear again.

-o-o-

Arthur could feel his blood pump through his veins, producing a buzzing noise in his ears. He was unsure why he felt nervous, but it could be caused by many factors. For one, he stood in a place that was drenched with magic. Two, a powerful witch named Nimueh was glaring at him almost smugly which could never mean anything positive. Three; the murderer of Lancelot was about to appear. Four; all that he carried was a sword and he felt strangely naked. Five; only Morgana was with him and, even though she was an excellent fighter, he doubted that together they could manage to kill Nimueh and Merlin. He could go on like this for a while, but he stopped himself.

It only made him feel _more_ nervous and calmness and composure were the key to succession. It was something his father had thought him when he'd only been a young boy.

Behind Nimueh, a whirlwind appeared. It was loud and unnatural and it made Arthur tremble slightly. He didn't know what this meant, but it looked threatening enough, powerful even. The whirlwind died away and now a tall, lean man stood in there. He had raven black hair and blue eyes unlike Arthur had ever seen before. He was young, perhaps the same age as he was, but he looked _wiser_. It was all in the eyes. There was hidden knowledge there and it made Arthur wonder if it was a result of possessing magic.

"You've have come, Merlin," Nimueh spoke without looking back. Her gaze remained locked upon Arthur who was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable as the minutes went by. "We have visitors, my dear."

Arthur gulped. _My dear_. This was not good for his cause. Merlin and Nimueh were on the same team. It was then that Arthur wanted to slap himself in the face. Of course they were on the same team! They were both magic which meant they were both corrupted by it. They were both evil. He sought out various ways to escape, but he knew already that fighting was their only chance of leaving this Isle alive.

He glanced sideways to see Morgana glaring at Merlin. Her eyes stood wide, but not with disgust or anger. There was something else in there which Arthur couldn't recognize.

Merlin stepped forward until he stood next to Nimueh. He let his gaze slide from Arthur to Morgana and back again and his eyes narrowed suddenly as if he now understood the complications of these events. "The King's son and ward."

Nimueh laughed excitedly. "Indeed," she said, "how thoughtful of them to drop by. It makes our job extremely less difficult. Don't you agree, Merlin?"

Slowly, Merlin nodded. "You have come for me," Merlin said while looking directly into Arthur's blue eyes, "Because of what I did to your servant Lancelot."

Arthur balled his hands into fists. He hated hearing that man speak Lancelot's name. He had no right. "He was a good man," Arthur hissed through clenched teeth, "and you robbed him of a peaceful and good life."

There was a short silence. "I did," Merlin admitted solemnly, "and for that I am sorry."

Nimueh's head snapped to her left and she looked at Merlin with large, shocked eyes. "Merlin, what are you -"

But Merlin stepped around the altar and halted on the other side of it. He still stood a distance away from Arthur and Morgana, but he was close enough for Arthur to see every detail of the sorcerer's face. Only now was the sorrow in Merlin's eyes clearly visible and Arthur felt completely and utterly _confused_.

"What I did was wrong," Merlin continued to say, "and I take no pride in his death. Please forgive me, Arthur Pendragon, for I have been misled."

"_Merlin_!" Nimueh's voice echoed dangerously across the Isle.

Merlin spun around on his heels, facing Nimueh. Arthur thought that now was the ideal time to attack him since he had his back turned towards them. It would be rather cowardly, but Arthur very much wanted to make it out of this mess alive. What had they been thinking? Coming to this Isle so unprotected?

"I can _feel_, Nimueh," Merlin's voice was surprisingly soft, "I can feel so much!"

Arthur instantly forgot about his attack-plan. He heard grief in the sorcerer's voice, even pain. None of it made sense to Arthur and curiosity crept up on him. He wanted to know more of this. What was the meaning of Merlin's words and why, _oh_ _why_ did Arthur feel that faint sting of recognition when looking at Merlin?

Nimueh's face paled, but her gaze never faltered. "Fight it," she ordered, "Merlin, now is not the time for this nonsense. You swore, remember? You swore!"

"I killed a man," Merlin whispered, "and that pains me more than I ever thought possible. Nimueh, can't you understand what you did to me? What you made me do? You have turned me into a monster."

"_Merlin_..." Nimueh urged.

Merlin turned back to look at Arthur and Morgana with tears in his eyes. "I have never felt this before," he admitted to them, "my entire life has been void of _this_. I can feel pain and sympathy now. I would never have chosen this, you must believe me."

Arthur's breathing became uneven. He knew what he had to do, but he was somehow reluctant. Merlin was already suffering, that much was clear. Perhaps he didn't deserve death, not like this anyway. "You can come with us," Arthur prayed that he was making the right decision, "if you are truly regretful and sorry, then come with us and face penalty for your crime."

"No!" Nimueh shrieked. She darted towards Merlin and grabbed his wrist. A flash of golden in her eyes made her words sound powerful. "_Anrhyded da, Emrys, dyngaist_."

Arthur hated that he couldn't understand what she had said, but he somehow doubted it was pure magic that she had used since nothing happened really. Only Merlin's eyes became a shade darker and his breath came rasping from his chest. His face suddenly became contorted by pain. "Please," he uttered, "I don't want to. _Please_!"

Nimueh eyed him dangerously. "You must," she said plainly, "Merlin, do it now. Kill them."

Merlin closed his eyes, his hands reaching for his head while falling to his knees. "Don't make me," he pleaded, "please, don't make me."

-o-o-

Merlin's chest felt like it was about to explode. Was this what emotions meant? He cursed Nimueh for being right because they did hold him back. Yesterday he would have killed easily and without a second thought. Today, however, _today_ he didn't want to shed any blood.

"This is what emotions mean to you," Nimueh lowered herself to his level and almost whispered the words into his ear, "Merlin, emotions make you weak. They hold you back. You knew before what it would take to bring back magic to this land, you were willing to make the sacrifices. Now you are nothing more than a whimpering boy."

Tears found their way down Merlin's face as he looked up to meet Nimueh's eyes. For the moment, he completely forgot about Arthur and Morgana being present on the Isle as well. He couldn't stand to look at her, knowing what she wanted of him.

"Look at you," Nimueh placed her hand ever so softly on Merlin's cheek and turned his head towards her own. She forced him to open his eyes and she conjured a cruel smile on her lips. "I can help you, Merlin, I can strip those feelings of pain, sorrow and regret away once more. Allow me to do this for you, allow me to _help_ you."

Merlin pushed himself away from her, disgust in his eyes. "And return to an evil man?" He spat the words. "Never!"

Nimueh straightened her back and looked down at Merlin. Her cruel smile had vanished instantly. "You leave me no choice then," she snapped, "fulfil your oath or I will regard this as treason. You know what happens to those that break oaths, Merlin, you know the consequences."

Merlin's eyes shifted back to Arthur who was still looking at him with wide eyes. Slowly, he whipped away his tears and he could feel a dullness capture his eyes. Indifference was another emotion he now felt for the first time. "I must," he told Arthur, "forgive me for _I must_." He rose back into his feet and his eyes grew cold. Arthur stepped back, grabbing Morgana's hand and he pulled her along with him.

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled and together, they ran away from Nimueh and Merlin

Merlin couldn't allow them to escape and his voice boomed across the Isle, "_Chloffa_!"

Arthur and Morgana suddenly came to a halt, incapable of moving anymore. Merlin's magic had captured them with ease and he slowly approached them. This was their end and Merlin already dreaded the moment when they would stop breathing. Two more victims and perhaps then, he'd be free.

He stepped around them and turned to face them. He wasn't a coward and like he had done with Lancelot, he would look them in the eyes when striking them down. Arthur scowled at him, but he didn't appear threatening. If anything, Merlin thought, he appear pathetic.

"What are you waiting for, then," Arthur said harshly, "kill us _if you must_."

Not even his taunting words fazed Merlin.

Morgana's voice was surprisingly soft when she spoke, however, instantly catching his attention."Merlin," she said, "Merlin, listen to me. This isn't right, I can feel it so you must too." Her eyes spoke of compassion and it drew Merlin in. "This isn't your life, your destiny. I know you would never want to harm a human being so ruthless and evil. It is not in you."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Morgana, what are you talking about? What are you _doing_?"

"Shut up, Arthur," Morgana warned him before turning back her attention to Merlin. "Don't you want this to end? Don't you want a normal life because I can give you that. Nimueh was never supposed to raise you. That was your mother's task. Listen to me, Merlin, because I can help you. I can change you into the man you are destined to be."

Merlin wanted to believe in her words. He wanted everything she said, but how could he? He was bound to his oath, his _stupid_ oath which he should never have sworn. "What can you do?" He asked softly.

"You can't trust Nimueh," Morgana said slowly, "and I can't ask of you to simply trust me. I know things about you, however, like your mother's name which is Hunith. I also know that when you first set eyes on us, you thought you recognized us. I know these things because I only want to help you. Merlin, I am so much like you." Morgana hesitated then, shifting her gaze towards Arthur. She didn't dare look into his eyes and Merlin frowned deeply, unsure of the thoughts that played through her head. "Merlin, I have magic like you. I can feel that this all wrong so I know that you do too."

Merlin remained silent. He had felt Morgana's magic the moment he had set eyes on her and indeed, he had felt slight recognition when he had first seen them. What did that mean, however? Of course he couldn't trust her because she was still Uther's ward. Didn't she want everything the King wanted? _No,_Merlin thought,_ because Morgana is like me_.

"I know," he finally broke the silence, "I can feel all these things as well."

Morgana nodded. "Then you know I speak the truth," she said, "are you willing to take a leap of faith?"

"I would do anything to escape this," Merlin told Morgana, "to not have to face what I have done. The blood I have spilled, the pain I have caused. I _am_ a coward, but I don't want to be allied to someone who wants to kill so many innocent lives just because they are loyal to the Pendragons."

Morgana smiled sadly. "You've sworn to kill us, Merlin, I know that you can't release us without breaking that oath. However," she hesitated slightly, "have you sworn to protect Nimueh?"

Merlin turned to look at Nimueh who still stood behind her altar. Her eyes were very small, distrusting and only when she noticed Merlin's eyes on her did she speak, "I am waiting, Merlin, finish them."

Lifting his hands, he gazed at them. They were already painted red with Lancelot's blood and he knew he couldn't kill Arthur and Morgana. He wouldn't be able to live with himself and he was very much planning to live a full and happy life. He pointed them towards Nimueh whose eyes grew wide.

Her voice was panicked. "What are you doing?"

He threw his arms forward and felt magic slip from the tips of his fingers. He needn't even use words for his magic to take the shape of fire. Nimueh shielded her head with her arms while crying, "_Tarian!_" A large blue shield appeared before the witch, deflecting the fire.

Merlin dropped his hands and knew that he had to up his game. Nimueh had taught him everything he knew about magic and so she could easily anticipate his moves. What he needed, was to be quick and unpredictable. Raising one hand towards the sky, he shouted, "_Stormydd!_" Not even waiting for his magic to take shape, he twirled around and looked at Arthur and Morgana. He needed to protect them or Nimueh would try and kill them herself.

"_Diogelu_," and as the word slipped from his tongue, a blue shield, much like Nimueh had conjured before, appeared around them. Behind him, Nimueh had called onto her magic and he could feel a heat approach him. He turned and saw, too late, a great ball of energy shoot towards him. It hit him square in the chest, making him fall down.

Pain flooded his entire body and Merlin held his breath. His eyes settled onto the dark sky above them. Clouds melted together into one black mass. A low thunder sounded and Merlin knew it was now or never. He barely had any strength in his arms due to Nimueh's blow, but he managed to lift his right arm and stretched out his fingers as if trying to touch the clouds. "_Ymosodiad_," he whispered as the edges of his vision blurred.

Lighting shot from the sky and connected with Nimueh who shook violently. The lightening stuck to her for many seconds and Merlin knew she could never survive it. He closed his eyes when the first rain fell onto him, bringing him sweet relief. It was over, he was free of Nimueh.

"Merlin?"

Morgana's voice sounded strangely close and he opened his eyes to see her face hoovering only inches before his. "Is she...dead?" His voice was barely a whisper and he felt weaker than ever before. Even breathing demanded too much power of his body. He simply wanted to fall asleep and wake up in Ealdor.

"Yes," Morgana said softly, "she's dead. You saved us Merlin." Her hand gently caressed his cheek and she produced a warm and assuring smile on her face. Merlin almost took her for an angel. "Merlin," she whispered, "everything will be alright."

And then he felt a sharp sting in his chest and his eyes moved down to find Morgana's hand on the hilt of a dagger. Its blade was deep inside his chest and Merlin's gaze darted back to find her green eyes.

"_Everything will be alright_," she repeated.

Merlin tried to move away, he tried to lift his hands and push aside Morgana's hands, but he was too weak. The metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth and he could feel it drip from his lips. He couldn't breathe and panic overwhelmed him. _He couldn't breathe_! Why had he ever trusted her?

Morgana's hand continued to caress his cheek and tears rolled down her cheeks. Merlin hated her for it. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm so sorry!"

Merlin, with his last strength, dug deep inside of him and found that place where his magic erupted from. He felt it search its way up, but it wasn't any use. He wasn't strong enough and his eyes only turned into a faint golden colour before becoming empty.

The last thing on his mind was the kind smile of his mother.

**AN: It was a long chapter, I know, but I really didn't want to split it into two chapters. And I didn't end it in a cliffhanger! At least, I don't think I did... I love writing magical battles, but I know I'm not very good at it. I can only hope it was enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own though I dreamt I did... It was pure heaven!**

**AN: This is it. This is the final chapter. I hope it doesn't come too abrupt, but I hinted at it since the beginning of the story. Morgana killing Merlin would break the spell... I am not too pleased about the chapter though. I couldn't find the flow of it and writing the scene between Morgana and Morgause was very tricky. But enough of my blabber.**

**Read on :)**

**Any Other World**

**Chapter 9**

Morgana watched as Merlin closed his eyes, relief flooding his pale face as the first rain poured down on them. Carefully, she walked forward and vaguely felt Arthur grab her arm, but she pulled it loose and continued to walk forward. Kneeling down besides Merlin, she could see every detail in his features.

He looked exhausted an in pain and Morgana couldn't but feel compassion towards the warlock. After all, he was suffering as much as they were. Her voice was soft, "Merlin?"

Merlin's eyes fluttered open and instantly locked with Morgana's gaze. "Is she...dead?"

"Yes," she told him, "she's dead."

Morgana didn't know what had gotten into her, but a strange pity grabbed hold of her heart. The warlock laying before her had killed one of her best friends, but she could see the hurt and regret in his eyes none the less. Slowly, her hand reached for his cheek and gently caressed his skin.

A tired smile curved her lips upwards. "Merlin, everything will be alright."

The words of the Dragon flickered through her mind. '_You must kill him for the spell to break._' They felt like a slap across her face. She didn't want to kill him, but what else could she do? If there was the slightest chance she could bring back Lancelot, then she needed to take it. For Gwen's sake. For Arthur's sake.

Her free hand disappeared into her cloak and pulled out a long, sharp dagger. A moment passed where Morgana hesitated. What if all she did was kill this man? What if _nothing_ changed and the Dragon had lied to her?

Dismissing her own thoughts, she pushed the blade deep into Merlin's chest. His eyes instantly widened with shock and Morgana held her breath. She could not look at Merlin now, not while she was killing him.

"_Everything will be alright_," she repeated. How ironic her own words were, Morgana thought. Her fingers remained clasped around the hilt of the dagger while she finally found the courage to look into Merlin's eyes again.

Beneath her, the warlock twisted and spluttered. She felt how he was trying to move away from her, but he was too weak. His hand tried to push aside the dagger and she could read the panic and betrayal in his eyes. She only continued to caress his cheek, feeling his tears roll down her hand.

Her own breath hitched inside her chest and her voice trembled, "I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry_!"

As tears escaped the corners of her eyes - horrified with herself for what she had done - she released the hilt of the dagger. Merlin's eyes remained wide, cold and for the shortest moment, they changed colour; gold.

A white flash born from deep within Merlin expanded until it covered the entire Isle of the Blessed.

Morgana shrieked and stumbled away from Merlin. The sky above her rumbled threateningly and the earth shook violently. She turned towards Arthur who averted his eyes from the too bright light. She wanted to shout his name, ask if he was alright, but suddenly everything changed and-

-o-o-

Morgana felt how she was being thrown back. Her back slammed into something hard and all the air was knocked from her lungs. Desperately gasping for breath, she tried to understand what had just happened. The bright light had vanished and her eyes needed a moment to adjust to her new, dark surroundings.

_Where was she?_

Hurried footsteps approached her and two soft hands reached for her face. Was that Arthur? No, Arthur certainly didn't have soft hands. A thousand small stars flooder her vision and Morgana felt a sting behind her eyes. Patiently waiting for her vision to clear, Morgana hear a worried voice near her ear.

"Morgana," – definitely a woman's voice – "_Morgana_?"

The little stars dulled into oblivion and Morgana gazed up to meet brown eyes looking down at her. She no longer stood on the Isle of the Blessed and Arthur was nowhere to be found. Fear filled her heart for a moment, until she realized who it was exactly that stood before her.

Morgause.

The back of her head felt as if a hundred long needles were slowly being inserted in her skull. _What had happened?_ Memories flooded back to her, wave after wave, but only one kept echoing. She had killed Merlin. _She had killed Merlin_! She and Morgause had been planning this for so long and finally, Morgana had succeeded. _She had killed _Merlin.

Joy flooded her veins, a warm and easy sensation settling in. New memories came back to her and she suddenly remembered Lancelot's death, a heartbroken Gwen and a vengeful Arthur. Merlin had been responsible for it all. Horror replaced her joy when she realized sh hadn't killed him. If anything, she had saved him.

The black haired witch stared into Morgause's brown eyes and finally _remembered_. They had travelled back in time and Merlin had been ready to kill Arthur and his cursed father – her father. However, she had stopped him. Not only had she sabotaged her own plan, she had caused everything to turn back to normal. How stupid. How completely and utterly idiotic.

Morgause's voice became more urgent and Morgana realized she had missed her sister's words. Annoyance filtered through the blonde witch's voice, "Morgana?"

With the help of Morgause, Morgana stood up from the floor. She threatened to lose her balance and new stars were born within her vision. Morgause quickly aided her offered her hands to help her steady herself.

"It failed," Morgana hissed while ignoring the painful throbbing in the back of her head.

A deep frown covered Morgause's brow and she looked at Morgana as if she had gone mad. "We never travelled to the past, Sister. I'm not sure what has happened, but the crystal must not have been powerful enough. The magic backfired and you were thrown across the room," slowly, she turned away to gaze at the empty crystal, "do not fear, though, I'll find another way."

Morgana shook her head, "No, our plan worked, but something went wrong and all was rectified again. _Nothing_ has changed, Morgause. We can't go interfering with the past again, it's too dangerous."

Morgause narrowed her eyes and examined her carefully. Slowly, she walked towards the crystal that was now as clear as glass. When the eldest sister placed her hand onto the smooth surface, nothing happened. Before, a cloud-like substance had twisted and coiled inside, but now it remained eerily still.

"You remember," Morgause said almost accusingly. She turned back to face her sister, an almost deadly look glaring from her eyes. "Tell me everything. What has happened?"

Morgana knew Morgause was on to something. Did she already knew it was she who had rectified it all? Insecurity made her hesitate about telling the truth. Morgause would not be pleased with it. After all, it was Morgana who had destroyed their own plan.

She still could scarcely believe what she had done exactly. Victory had been within her grasp, but in stead she had gone and saved that _backstabbing pathetic warlock_. She remembered feeling pity for him when she had killed him and she felt disgusted with herself. She should have tortured him into a slow death. Was that not what he deserved after all? He had been willing to poison her.

"Morgana," Morgause stepped forward, a softer gaze in her eyes, "tell me."

"Merlin was everything you wanted him to be," she began, venom dripping from her tongue as she spoke his name, "hateful and cold. He almost killed the Pendragons, but Arthur stopped him."

Morgause nodded and took Morgana's hand into her own as encouragement to continue speaking.

"I killed him, Morgause, I felt Merlin's blood flowing through my fingers."

"Killing him ended it," Morgause understood already, "killing Merlin made everything turn back to normal. You couldn't have known, Sister." A warm smile played across her face, but Morgana didn't return the smile.

Now that the pain in the back of her head had subsided, Morgana was able to think more clearly. She had long forgotten what it had been like to care for Arthur and Gwen. She had long forgotten that warmth, but now those emotions lay freshly in her mind and heart again.

The question that mattered, however, was if she still felt it. Looking at Morgause, Morgana realized that she loved her sister. She meant the world to her and she was willing to die for her. However, she also learned that she didn't _hate_ the others – with the exception of Merlin of course. It was a peculiar idea, but it was the truth. It was important that no one found it, especially not Morgause.

After all, she still wanted Uther's throne and Morgause would help her with that cause. But no longer was she willing to kill so many innocent lives.

-o-o-

Merlin jolted up from his bed, his breathing quick and irregular. He had dreamed so vividly. His hand reached for his chest where only a second ago, a dagger had pierced his skin and ribs.

It was just a dream. It was just a really bad dream. It was just a nightmare.

_It hadn't been dream_.

He lifted his shirt and expected a deep stab-wound, but his skin was perfectly healthy.

It had been just a dream, a really bad dream.

Blinking rapidly, he tried to remember all the details. A tightness clasped around his heart when he recalled Lancelot's death at his hands. He had killed one of his dearest friends and he hadn't cared about it. He remembered Gaius being in his dream and...Nimueh. She had cast blood magic on him, stripping him from all emotions. His mother had been in his dream, as had Morgana and Arthur.

_Arthur_. He'd planned on killing the Prince. Shock stung him. Protecting Arthur was his destiny so why would he dream of wanting to kill him?

It was just a dream. It was just a really bad dream. It was just a nightmare.

_It hadn't been dream_.

Merlin was certain of it now and he desperately needed to remember the end. He felt that gaping whole in his chest again and knew it was Morgana who had stabbed him. Not in a dream, but in reality. Morgana had killed him!

Inhaling deeply to steady himself, he reminded himself that he was still very much alive. Somehow, Morgana killing him had turned everything back to normal. Little made sense. What had altered reality in the first place? Why had Morgana undone it? There was only one constant that would never change; the two wicked sister-witches were responsible.

Everything was fine now, Merlin told himself, everything was back to normal.

Turning to look out of his small window, the young warlock noticed that dawn was nearly upon them. Knowing that he couldn't go back to sleep since so many thoughts were occupying his mind, he pushed aside his blanket and got up. He changed into his regular clothes before silently exiting his bedroom. Gaius was still sleeping and only stirred slightly when Merlin accidentally knocked his shin against the edge of a chair, followed by a muffled "Ow".

However, the physician continued snoring softly and Merlin stepped into the hallway. He felt his stomach growl faintly, but he decided he would fetch something to eat from the kitchen later on in the morning. He somehow knew he wouldn't get a bit down his throat, not when still thinking of his own death. The last thing Merlin remembered, was reaching out for his magic and suddenly, a bright light had consumed him.

He didn't know why really, but he felt the urge to check up on Arthur. The Prince had been present in his dream – no, reality – and Merlin needed to know if he was alright. Perhaps Morgana had done something to Arthur as well.

When he entered the Prince's chambers, Merlin found Arthur soundly asleep in his bed. His lips were parted a small trail of drool ran down his chin. _He looked ever so elegantly_, thought Merlin which made him smile.

But could it be that everything was alright? Merlin might remember all the details of that strange..._event_, but did Arthur remember? His heart began beating violently in his chest. He had openly used magic and the Prince had most definitely seen. If Arthur still remembered, then Merlin was in deep trouble.

The sun first peaked over the horizon and Merlin couldn't stand the wait. In stead, he walked towards the curtains and threw them open. The faint light was enough for Arthur to stir. A low growl came from his lips, but Merlin couldn't understand.

Like always, he made sure he sounded too happy, "Rise and shine, Sire!"

Arthur opened his eyes and sighed heavily. "Why on earth are you so happy each morning, _Mer_lin?"

A second past and Merlin waited to see if Arthur would suddenly grab his sword and accuse him of sorcery. Nothing of that sort happened and relief made Merlin smile broadly. "Because I know how much it annoys you." He quickly ducked when Arthur threw a pillow at his head.

"Just get me breakfast," Arthur ordered.

Merlin nodded and turned away from him, "Of course, Prince Prat." He darted out of the door before a goblet could connect with the back of his head.

He was certain now, however, that Arthur remembered nothing at all. The entire world has probably forgotten and everything was normal. Lancelot wasn't dead and _he_ certainly wasn't dead. He knew, for some reason, that Morgana still remembered though.

What that meant exactly was beyond Merlin's knowledge. He made a mental note to himself to ask the Dragon about it, but he already knew he would get a mysterious and completely useless answer.

But he knew that all was well, that nothing had changed and that the world continued to turn. Arthur was safe and Morgana was back with her sister - plotting most likely. Uther was still King and Merlin was back to being a clumsy servant. A relieved sigh escaped his lips.

_All was well_.

**AN:**** Yes, that last line is in honour of Harry Potter :)  
><strong>

**DONE. ***_**Goes to cheer a bit and returns to write this author's note**_*** The updates came slowly, the writing wasn't always spectacular and the characters were turned upside down, but this story has ended. I'm actually rather proud of this little tale. **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end. Thanks for the reviews, the favourites and alerts. You lot are amazing, you are!**

**Now for the last time: review?**


End file.
